thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of the Hand
The Empire of the Hand or EotH is a shadow empire created by Grand Admiral Thrawn in the Unknown Regions. It started out under the leadership of Thrawn himself, but after he left to lead the Imperial Remnant in a war against the New Republic, his second-in-command, Voss Parck, took control of the EotH. Era I: Fractured Empire In this era, which is only playable with the EotH in the Art of War GC, Thrawn himself still leads the Empire of the Hand from his Imperial Star Destroyer, the Grey Wolf, from the planet Nirauan. Thrawn is joined by his then-Senior Captain Voss Parck, whose flagship is the ''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer Strikefast; Captain Dagon Niriz, who commands the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Admonitor; Chiss Commander Stent commanding the Thrawn's Hand; an ''Ascendancy''-class Star Destroyer, and Chiss Admiral Ar'alani who commands the Frontier, a ''Syndic''-class Destroyer. The Empire of the Hand also has the services of the Hand of Judgement, a stormtrooper squad led by Daric Larone who betrayed The Galactic Empire. Era II: Thrawn Campaign In Era Two, the EotH has been weakened with the departure of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Nevertheless, the recently-established Household Phalanx (headed by Commander Stent), under now appointed newly-promoted Admiral Voss Parck, continue to lead the Empire of the Hand in its mission, with the assistance of Baron Soontir Fel. Era Two also sees the arrival of the nimble ''Warlord''-class Gunboat and the powerful Airstreaker. In this era, it is wise to stick to your holdings, as the Imperial Remnant AI will lose Thrawn very quickly (generally by sending him against the Hand or losing him to the New Republic). From this point onward, the only way for the Hand's military is up. Era III: Operation Shadow Hand Era Three gives a massive boost to military, in the form of ''Phalanx''-class Heavy Destroyers, ''Furion''-class Assault Bombers, ''Nuruodo''-class Broadside Frigates, and a new hero unit: Chiss Admiral Siath, commander of the Phalanx Heavy Destroyer Battlehammer. Unfortunately, Ar'alani has disappeared for unknown reasons (not even the canon established her fate), but the arrival of Admiral Siath and his Heavy Destroyers make her departure a minor problem. Era IV: Reunification Era four benefits the EotH by giving them ''Scarsiss''-class Clawcraft, ''Decimator''-class Cruisers, and two new heroes: Chak Fel, son of Soontir Fel, and Aurek Seven, another Stormtrooper squad, part of the Hand's equivalent of the Galactic Empire's legendary 501st Legion. Era V: Caamas Document Crisis This is the final Era of the game, the EotH now gains its final two hero units, Ashik; a Chiss operative who allows the player to view all units and structure on enemy planets (playable in space and on land), and Thrawn, the Grand Admiral's clone, who commands the ''Chaf''-class Destroyer Eviscerator. Despite now being at its peak, the EotH doesn't have much to counter the ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought or the newly created ''Viscount''-class Star Defender, meaning a great deal of thought and tactics are still needed to bring in the maximum result of the Empire of the Hand. Space Unit List Furion-class Assault Bomber, Nssis-class Clawcraft, Krsiss-class Interceptor, Syca Bomber, Scarsiss-class Clawcraft, Syndic-class Destroyer, Phalanx-class Heavy Destroyer, Springhawk, Ascendancy-class Star Destroyer, Chaf-class Destroyer, Decimator-class Cruiser, Massias-class Interdictor Cruiser, Vigilance-class Gunship, Asdroni-class Corvette, Kariek Cruiser, Au'riette-class Carrier, Warlord-class Gunboat, Nuruodo-class Broadside Frigate, Visvia-class Defense Platform, Brask Defense Station. Land Unit List Phalanx Trooper, Gilzean RGT, Megamaser Tank, AirStraeker, Rocket Scout, Phalanx Commando, Rapid Fire Tank, Flame Tank, Mortar TAT, Kirov. 'Cut Units: 'Consen-class Transport Category:Factions